1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the invention relate to a display driver integrated circuit device, film, and module. More particularly, embodiments of the invention relate to a display driver integrated circuit device having a particular circuit pattern related to input/output (I/O) pads, as well as a related film on which the display driver integrated circuit device is mounted and an incorporating module.
This application claims priority to Korean Patent Application No. 10-2005-0064755 filed on Jul. 18, 2005, the subject matter of which is hereby incorporated by reference.
2. Description of the Related Art
Thinner and lighter flat panel displays (FPDs) are currently state of the art in display devices. FPDs may be generally classified as liquid crystal displays (LCDs), plasma display panels (PDPs), and field emission displays (FEDs). LCDs are typically used in the manufacture of mid-sized products, such as notebook computers and desktop computers, and small-sized products, such as electronic watches, electronic calculators, and mobile communication terminals. PDPs are typically used in manufacture of larger-sized products, such as televisions.
FPDs generally include a plurality of connected driving devices. As conventionally provided, driving devices are formed from a printed circuit board (PCB) and a film package or tape package. More specifically, a plurality of driving devices are adapted to generate diverse control signals and data signals and are mounted on a PCB. An associated display driver integrated circuit device is mounted on a film package or tape, and is adapted to electrically connect the PCB to a liquid crystal panel in order to “drive” (e.g., electrically activate) elements in the liquid crystal panel.
FIG. 1 is a plan view of a conventional display driver integrated circuit device 101 on which a plurality of input pads 111 and a plurality of output pads 121 are arranged. Referring to FIG. 1, the conventional display driver integrated circuit device 101 includes input pads 111 and output pads 121 arranged along all four sides of a rectangular film package or tape. In the illustrated example, input pads 111 are arranged along a designated “front” side, and output pads 121 are arranged along designated “right”, “left” and “rear” sides, as well as the front side. (Those of ordinary skill in the art will recognize that the terms front, rear, left and right (or alternately first and second lateral sides) are relative positional terms defined in relation to an assumed orientation. These terms are used for purposes of description made in relation to an illustrated example).
A first pitch P1 between input pads 111 is typically greater than a second pitch P2 between output pads 121. Hence, a set of input pads 111 will occupy a relatively larger portion of the surface area provided by display driver integrated circuit device 101, thereby limiting the area available to output pads 121. As a result, it is very difficult to increase the number of output pads 121 for a given surface area.
FIG. 2 is a plan view of a conventional film 201 on which conventional display driver integrated circuit device 101 of FIG. 1 is mounted.
Referring to FIGS. 1 and 2, conventional film 201 includes an insulated substrate 205, a plurality of input terminals 211, a plurality of output terminals 221, a plurality of input signal lines 231, a plurality of output signal lines 241, and a plurality of internal leads 251. Input and output terminals 211 and 221, input and output signal lines 231 and 241, and internal leads 251 are all formed on one side of insulated substrate 205.
Input terminals 211 are adapted for connection to an associated PCB (not shown), output terminals 221 are adapted for connection to an FPD device (not shown), and internal leads 251 are adapted for connection to input and output pads 111 and 121 of display driver integrated circuit device 101.
As described above, input and output pads 111 and 121 are arranged along all four sides of conventional display driver integrated circuit device 101. Further, input and output terminals 211 and 221, input and output signal lines 231 and 241, and internal leads 251 included in conventional film 201 are formed on one side of insulated substrate 205. As a result of these related configurations, the combination of conventional display driver integrated circuit device 101 and conventional film 201 suffer from several problems.
First, there are some very real limits on the minimal separation distances between adjacent I/O pads provided by first pitch P1 between input pads 111 and second pitch P2 between output pads 121 of conventional display driver integrated circuit device 101. Therefore, as the number of input and output pads 111 and 121 increases, the overall size (i.e., surface area) of display driver integrated circuit device 101 must also be increased. Accordingly, where in many practical instances the size of display driver integrated circuit device 101 is fixed by the design of an incorporating host device, the number of input and output pads 111 and 121 simply cannot be increased.
Second, when first pitch P1 between input pads 111 and/or second pitch P2 between output pads 121 are nonetheless reduced to increase the number of available input and output pads 111 and 121, electro-magnetic interference (EMI) may be induced on signals input connected, for example, to input pads 111 from an external source.
Third, since the number of input and output pads 111 and 121 of display driver integrated circuit device 101 is limited, the number of available input and output signal lines 231 and 241 on film 201 cannot be increased. Accordingly, the number of data transmission channels of film 201 cannot be increased.